Libros Gratis para Dibujantes.
Ya tenemos mucho tiempo compartiendo todo tipo de descargas para los dibujantes de cómic y manga, y pensé que era el momento de ordenar un poco todo el material para hacerlo más fácil de buscar. Espero que esto les ayude a encontrar el libro que necesitas. Descarga de Artbooks. Neal Adams fue y es una de las deidades como artista de cómics. Creador controversico e increíblemente influyente, desde mediados de los años sesenta. El mayor seguidor dentro de su estilo y uno de los Grandes ilustradores y diseñadores creativos fue, el siempre innovador artista Bill Sienkiewicz,... Oct-24 - 2014 ¿Listos para un volumen de arte salvaje? Allá en los Estados Unidos existe una fundación llamada Iniciativa “Hero“, que apoya a los escritores, dibujantes, que están en necesidades económicas. Hace unos años tuvieron la idea de invitar a 80 artistas del comic a dibujar una portada de Ultimate... Oct-24 - 2014 Code Geass Format Material II es un libro de artes basado en el exitoso animé Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch (コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ Kōdo Giasu Hangyaku no Rurūshu, lit. La rebelión de Lelouch) del año 2006. Contiene 20 páginas con ilustraciones y diseños de destacados mangakas que servirán de... Dic-03 - 2012 Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch (Code Geass - La Rebelión de Lelouch) es una destacada serie anime realizada por los estudios Sunrise en el 2006. El trabajo artístico recae en un destacado equipo de artistas reconocidos: el diseño de personajes Originales es del grupo CLAMP, el diseño de... Dic-02 - 2012 Si eres de los que les gusta dibujar manga, este programa es una ¡buena opción!. Hola, mi nombre es Nolan y este dibujo esta hecho con el programa "PAINT TOOL SAI", Si eres de los que les gusta dibujar manga, este programa es una ¡buena opción!. SAI es una aplicación ligera para... Jul-26 - 2015 Un programa sumamente útil que puedes llevar en tu dispositivo USB (llave maya) sin problemas gracias a que apenas ocupa apenas 330 MB de memoria, pero que tiene prácticamente todas las utilidades del Photoshop completo. El programa esta listo para trabajar, solamente abre el archivo RAR y... Abr-26 - 2015 Paint Shop Pro de Jasc, es un completo programa de creación y manipulación de imágenes. Paint Shop Pro multiplica el poder de edición de los usuarios, tanto profesionales como aficionados, gracias a una facilidad de uso sin rival, velocidad y funcionalidad. Incluye potentes herramientas de edición,... Jul-18 - 2014 ¿Qué se puede explicar? Es simplemente el mejor software para crear mangas y cómics. Manga Studio (conocido en Japón como ComicStudio) es una aplicación de ilustración para Mac OS X y Microsoft Windows desarrollado por Celsys para la creación digital de comics. Aunque cuenta con las características... Jul-11 - 2014 Curioseando por la web me he topado con algunos programas muy bueno para estos otakus que quieran aprender japonés . Algunos poseen un diccionario muy completo de vocabulario y kanjis con varias opciones de busqueda, además de la posibilidad de imprimir tarjetas de estudio con la lectura de los... Jul-26 - 2008 Orcos, gigantes, paladines... si estas palabras tienen significado para ti, entonces te servirá este libro de dibujo te servirá de mucho. Para quienes disfrutan de las historias de fantasía, horror, y en general, de los mundos de los juegos de rol, encontrarán este manual de dibujo sumamente... May-14 - 2015 Este título será de interés para los artistas prácticos y los fans de la obra de John Howe proporcionando paso a paso las demostraciones, bocetos y pinturas acabados sobresalientes, algunos diseñados específicamente para este libro. Abarca una amplia gama de temas esenciales para cualquier artista... Ago-14 - 2014 John Howe es el artista conceptual para la trilogía cinematográfica "El Señor de los Anillos" y autor de esta increíble colección de arte de dragones, donde vierte el conocimiento acumulado a lo largo de su carrera de 30 años como artista de la fantasía icónicaEn este libro explora las... Ago-13 - 2014 Crea tus propias ciudades mitológicas, planetas y mundos perdidos. En este libro encontraremos todo lo necesario para dibujar y pintar con seguridad nuestras propias ilustraciones, y aprenderemos las técnicas y las claves de la ilustración, de la mano de artistas profesionales. La temática... Jul-11 - 2014 Mucho se ha escrito acerca de las hadas, los elfos, pero, por otro lado, son un tema mucho más respetable y privado para que los artistas que deseen capturar su imagen liberen su propia imaginación ... hasta ahora. Enchanting Elves es el primer libro dedicado a la pintura de estas criaturas y... Jun-05 - 2014 Descubre paso a paso las técnicas para dibujar criaturas fanásticas de folclore y leyendas, desde un dragón oriental hasta un troll. La inmortal popularidad de las criaturas de fantasía en películas, comics, y televisión hacen que siempre esten en demanda este tipo de manuales de dibujo. La ventaja... Jun-04 - 2014 Dreamscapes es una guía única para pintar paso a paso hermosas acuarelas de ángeles, hadas y sirenas en su propio mundo (celestial, bosques, jardines, mares y castillos). La artista de fantasía Stephanie Pui-Mun Law lleva a los lectores a través de su proceso, mostrando y describiendo sus... May-05 - 2014 Desde antiguas citadeles a castillos góticos, de palacios subterráneos y fotalezas flotantes. Un hermoso libro de diseño arquitectonico desde la perspectiva fantastica, que en mi opinion es muy bueno para dibujar y diseñar los edificios de una historia de épica fantástica o bien alguna partida de... Abr-11 - 2014 Si sueñas con guerreros bárbaros, caballeros medievales, arqueros elfos, mortales samurais... ¿por qué no aprender a dibujarlos? Exactamente de esto se encargará este libro.Desde las eras oscuras de nuestra historia se escuchan los ecos de los héroes legendarios cuya destreza y fortaleza superaban... Ene-07 - 2014 Si gustas de los dragones y las criaturas de fantasía, este libro te encantará. "HOW TO DRAW FANTASTIC DRAGONS AND FANTASY CREATURES" es un libro en PDF de 130 páginas con decenas de explicaciones sobre la anatomía de estas maravillosas criaturas para que no solo aprendas a seguir estas pautas,... Dic-20 - 2013 En este libro, la sabiduría de los profesionales de antaño se transmite a las nuevas generaciones digitales convirtiéndose en un imprescindible. El kit de supervivencia del animador... May-16 - 2015 Este libro trata sobre cómo crear personajes cartoon, y dotarles de movimiento siguiendo las líneas de acción de los personajes. Este es más para personajes dinámicos, con mucha acción, y... May-11 - 2015 ¿Alguna vez te has descubierto dibujando garabatos al margen de tu cuaderno de estudios o en un libro de notas? Esos garabatos estan a un paso de convertirse en cartoons. Bienvenid@ al loco,... Sep-05 - 2014 Por todas partes en donde veas programas de televisión con dibujos animados y los cómics cartoon puedes encontrar el nuevo estilo retro. ¿Qué es el nuevo estilo retro? Es lo mayor que ha sucedido en... Sep-05 - 2014 Este pequeño libro naturalmente encantará a los fans de "Hora de Aventura" (Adventure Time). La vez pasada le compartí un pequeño tutorial que les gustó bastante, asi que pensé que disfrutarían este... Dic-07 - 2013 ¡Con este libro es donde usted aprenderá de los profesionales! Danny Fingeroth -editor de la revista "Write Now!" y guionista de Spider-Man- junto con Mike Manley - editor de la revista "Draw!"... Oct-13 - 2014 Cuando se habla de leyendas de la industria del cómic, entre los primeros de esta lista esta Dick Giordano, en activo desde 1951. Ha desempeñado muchos puestos a lo largo de su carrera, entre... Nov-03 - 2013 ¿Sueñas con ser un profesional del cómic? Este entonces será un libro realmente útil tanto para los artistas que realmente consideran entrar al ámbito profesional del cómic, como para quienes solo... Ago-15 - 2013 Entintar un dibujo a lápiz es todo un arte en sí mismo. Requiere de destrezas y conocimentos diferentes a los que se necesitan como dibujante. Habilidades que no todo dibujante logra dominar,... Ago-12 - 2013 Este no es un libro sobre técnica. Este no es uno de esos típicos libros "How to Draw" que documenta la anatomía humana y cómo dibujarla con tu lápiz. Eso se aprende en las lecciones de arte. Este... Ene-26 - 2013 Recibe los consejos de dibujo de expresiones del galardonado artista Terry Moore (ganador del premio Eisner 1996 en la categoria de Mejor historia seriada). En este libro nos comparte sus ideas,... Ene-17 - 2013 "Anatomía simplificada para artistas de cómic" es un libro que posee más de 160 páginas de diseños y explicaciones bien claras y ejemplificadas sobre cómo trabajar anatomía simplificada, de... Dic-09 - 2012 ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el aporte de hace poco: Colección Dibujarte: Dibujando Hentai. Continuando con esta excelente revista, les traigo esta vez el especial de 5 tomos que han... Ene-15 - 2016 ¡Hola a todos! De los creadores de la revista DibujArte, tenemos aquí una colección bastante completa sobre el dibujo erótico al estilo manga, Hentai para ser más claros. Como ya habíamos visto en... Dic-13 - 2015 Este es un libro que trata sobre las diversas técnicas más útiles para realizar todo tipo ilustración digital usando el estilo manga como referencia. El auge de los programas de diseño gráfico como... May-02 - 2015 Este es un manual de manga muy completo, aunque trata en general todos los aspectos básicos del aprendizaje de este estilo de dibujo: rostro, ojos, labios, poses, cuerpos, etc. La descarga esta... Abr-25 - 2015 COLEGIALAS. Uno de los temas preferidos de las series de animé actuales, no es exagerado decir que tal como en otras décadas hubo una generación dominada por los mechas, esta generación esta bajo el... Jul-23 - 2014 "The Monster Book of Manga: Girls" incluye más de cincuenta ejercicios que cubren cada arquetipo femenino del manga moderno (estudiantes, lolitas, idols, guerreras, etc). Desarrolla por igual las... May-06 - 2014 Para quien esta interesado en el mundo del dibuo manga, este libro puede ayudarle a familiarizarse con los instrumentos, herramientas y técnicas generales del oficio de mangaka. Es un libro extenso,... Abr-25 - 2014 GOT COLOR? No siempre vamos a trabajar solo en blanco y negro, por tanto, como artistas necesitamos dominar el color también. Así que si tu pasión es el manga, ¿cómo va a faltarte un libro sobre cómo... Abr-06 - 2014 ¡PREPARA TU KATANA! Ya anteriormente les habia compartido el libro "Cómo dibujar ninjas y samurais" que gustó mucho, pero era un poco más occidental en su enfoque, ahora les traigo este otro libro... Abr-04 - 2014 Nada menos que 1000 diseños de personajes de los más famoso mangas vienen en este libro de 300 páginas en PDF. Tienes una gran biblioteca de referencia en tus manos, para estudiar y practicar... Mar-29 - 2014 Un buen libro para empezar en el arte del manga. Dos problemas comunes del dibujante principiante de manga es que tiene una limitada variedad de gestos y posturas que dibujar, usualmente esto se... Mar-18 - 2014 Dibujar chicos es tan importante como dibujar mujeres. Y dado el éxito del manual de dibujo manga de muchos estilos de mujeres, me han pedido que consiga un tutorial similar al anterior pero dedicado... Mar-16 - 2014 Admitámoslo. Dibujar mujeres es una de las prácticas más agradables, tanto si eres hombre como miembro del género femenino. ¿Por qué? Supongo que las razones son muy claras.No solo se trata de la... Mar-15 - 2014 La ropa hace al hombre, al menos en apariencia. Porque indudablemente, aunque todos estemos de acuerdo en que es más importante el interior, la apariencia es fundamental para que la imagen concuerde... Mar-08 - 2014 Dibujar manos es uno de los desafíos más difíciles para quienes principian en el camino del dibujo. Vamos a hacerlo fácil con este libro.Típico. Comienzas a aprender a dibujar. Desarrollas tu ... Feb-06 - 2014 Nuestras generaciones recientes viven fascinadas (y en parte atemorizadas) por los robots. Por ello, no es extraño que sean tema recurrente en muchas obras de cómic y manga. Si lo tuyo es la ciencia... Ene-15 - 2014 Describir la importancia del legado de Akira Toriyama en el noveno arte es casi redundante. Aunque es un autor mundialmente famoso por su obra "Dragon Ball", sus más interesantes y audaces... Dic-30 - 2012 Sin duda una de las características más llamativas para quienes entran al mundo del animé es ver la creatividad con que diseñan los dibujantes todo tipo de diferentes armamentos: espadas, lanzas,... Sep-09 - 2014 La elegancia y belleza de las princesas y cortesanas no escapa a los dibujantes de manga, por eso tenemos ahora este manual de dibujo manga que trata de dibujar este tipo de personajes.La descarga... Jun-04 - 2014 Aqui tienen otro manual de dibujo manga, pero más enfocado en crear escenarios de todo tipo. Así que deja de depender de dejar vacío tus fondos o de llenar el fondo de tus personajes con gráficos... May-09 - 2014 La chica de al lado, esa joven que acompaña al héroe, como una guía casi maternal, una compañera que lo quiere y lo cuida, aunque muchas veces jamás le confiese sus sentimientos reales. Ella es linda... Abr-10 - 2014 Hablando de manga, el Tono o Tramado es una lámina con distintos motivos en blanco y negro que se sitúa encima de un dibujo para sombrearlo o decorarlo. Cuando se hace de forma tradicional, es un... Abr-08 - 2014 Bocetear es una actividad típica de la pintura. Para capturarla figura de un sujeto, el artsta típicamente dibuja mientras mira una figura modelable, una composición de naturaleza muerta o a un... Mar-28 - 2014 Muchos artistas han probablemente se han encontrado en algún punto tratando de dibujar un personaje "impresionante", pero terminan absorbidos en la apariencia superficial de las diferentes partes del... Mar-23 - 2014 Guerreros, mayordomos, demonios, cyborgs, músicos... decenas de diferentes tipos de personajes masculinos para que puedas añadir a tu repertorio. Pasando por las nociones fundamentales de anatomía,... Mar-21 - 2014 Después de un tiempo de estar dibujando personajes propios, te das cuenta que ya no es suficiente con mostrarlos en poses estátitcas. Necesitas darles vida mediante la interacción con el ambiente, y... Mar-19 - 2014 Es la oportunidad de dibujar cuerpos de estilo manga en diferentes posiciones. ¡Todo tipo de Cuerpos Manga! Este libro trata sobre los errores de proporciones anatómicas y formas de expresión... Feb-20 - 2014 ¿Listo para pasar al siguiente nivel de dibujo? Si ya dominas tus técnicas de dibujo de personajes, pero quieres comenzar a combinar su diseño para que interactúen con sus ambientes, entonces este... Feb-19 - 2014 La biblia de las poses #1. Este es un libro que, como su nombre lo indica tiene 130 referencias de poses para quienes buscan dejar de dibujar a sus personajes de la misma forma una y otra vez. Esta... May-25 - 2015 El dibujo de la cabeza humana es posiblemente una de las primeras etapas que toda persona pasa en su camino artístico. Desde que somos bebés, nuestras primeras habilidades cognitivas van... May-08 - 2015 Dibujar manos es una de las pesadillas para el artista incipiente. Para ayudarte en el perfeccionamiento de este elemento fundamental del dibujo anatómico, tenemos este libro del grandioso Burne... May-03 - 2015 Este no es un libro típico para aprender a dibujar. Es una obra de estudio, con dibujos, análisis y textos pensados a fondo, que le ayudan a captar cuerpos humanos en movimiento y poder de esta... May-01 - 2015 A veces pasamos demasiado tiempo dibujando los mismo temas: dragones, personajes, paisajes... y no nos damos cuenta, que a nuestro alrededor la misma arquitectura de la ciudad donde habitamos nos... Abr-25 - 2015 DibujArte es una revista mexicana que enseña a como dibujar diferentes estilos del dibujo, como el manga japonés, el cómic americano o el cómic mexicano. Así como también, publicar tutoriales de... Nov-04 - 2014 El manual básico para aprender a retratar paso a paso. Un manual completo para dibujar retratos destinados tanto a principiantes como a artistas que deseen perfeccionar sus técnicas. Las... Oct-24 - 2014 El libro Perspective made easy de Ernest R. Norling te enseña todo lo necesario para lograr el efecto de perspectiva en un dibujo, podrán repasar conceptos como el de la linea del horizonte, el... Oct-08 - 2014 Una publicación que nos introduce en los conceptos más populares del diseño de videojuegos. Sin embargo, lamentablemente no esta en nuestro idioma, pero aún así podrás sacarle provecho si lo utilizas... Jun-04 - 2014 ¿Siempre dibujando las mismas poses? Aquí tienes 1000 opciones nuevas para que experimentes, gracias a este libro del diseñador de modas galardonado Chidy Wade. Ambiguo, sensual, coqueta y sugerente:... Abr-09 - 2014 ¡Hora de responder el llamado de la selva! Dicen que todos dentro llevamos un "animal" encerrado, inclusive algunas culturas como los aborígenes mesoamericanos y los chinos hacen una relación directa... Mar-17 - 2014 Anatomía Dinámica (Dynamic Anatomy) es un libro de estudio anatómico creado por el gran maestro del cómic Burne Hogarth y sumamente apetecido por los amantes del arte, y por supuesto, por quienes... Abr-09 - 2013 Pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de encontrar un tutorial en español donde un verdadero maestro del cómic nos muestre sus técnicas de coloreado. En este caso, tenemos al magnífico artista Brian... Feb-18 - 2013 ¿Con ansias de un poco de acción al estilo oriental? Los ninjas y samuráis son una fuente de inspiración para generaciones de artistas del pasado y sin duda lo serán del futuro. Por eso nunca esta... Ene-21 - 2013 ¿Estas preparado para conocer los horribles secretos de los muertos vivientes? ¿Serás capaz de soportar el shock al observar las aterradoras ilustraciones de estos talentosos dibujantes mientras te... Ene-08 - 2013 Este libro esta dirigido a todos los artistas e ilustradores en general, pero específicamente le servirá a quienes trabajan en el área creativa del diseño: ilustradores editoriales, estudiantes de... Ene-01 - 2013 ¿Así que quieres aprender a dibujar monstruos? Llegaste al lugar correcto entonces. En este libro de más de 140 páginas podrás encontrar las referencias de talentosos artistas que explican las ideas... Dic-24 - 2012 El libro que ahora les comparto posee 160 páginas de detalladas explicaciones por parte de uno de los dibujantes más destacados del siglo XX, donde cuenta los secretos para crear ilustraciones... Dic-19 - 2012 No solo es un libro de fundamentos con más de 200 páginas de consejos para el artista que desea perfeccionar sus técnicas de dibujo de la figura humana, sino que además posee una sección con... Dic-16 - 2012 Es posible que seas de esas personas que piensen que "no sirven para dibujar". Sin embargo, en este libro Andrew Loomis explica cómo cualquier persona puede aprender fácilmente a dibujar. Posee 122... Dic-13 - 2012 Espero que estos libros les ayuden en su desarrollo artístico, y si no quieres dejar un comentario puedes ayudar a otros colegas usando los botones para compartir en redes sociales que estan abajo. Recuerda que puedes solicitar algun libro que no encuentres y lo buscaré. ''' '''PROBLEMAS COMUNES No es poco común que una descarga tenga problemas, pero usualmente se deben a errores humanos fáciles de solucionar Aquí estan recopiladas algunas de las preguntas comunes para los que intentan descargar y tienen problemas, si no se soluciona con estas ideas, deja tu comentario en los comentarios. '-¿No llegas a la página de descarga? ' -Desactiva el bloqueador de publicidad de tu antivirus o tu navegador (o ambos). '-¿No encuentras el password?' -Lee arriba otra vez, es esa palabra de color rojo, resaltada en amarillo y con letras gigantes justo arriba del link de descarga. Si leyeras el texto antes de saltar a hacer la descarga ya te habrías dado cuenta... LOL.... Ok, si todavia no lo encuentras, siempre es el mismo: Neoverso-com. '-¿No funciona el Password?' -Escribelo manualmente en lugar de cusar copiar y pegar. '-¿No te lee el archivo?' -Intenta descargar de nuevo. Si esta bien la descarga, probablemente necesitas un programa como Winzip o WinRar para descomprimirlo. O puede que necesites un lector de PDF o un lector de comics como CBR o CDISPLAY para leerlo. Artículos que quizás te interesen: ' ' 'Gracias por reportar links caídos. '